


We should be lovers instead

by Slsheeba567



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, awesome lady cuddles :3, basically my rewrite of 5a, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia couldn't keep her mind on the training no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about were the fingers splayed across her hips, the warm breath on the back of her neck, Malia's comforting presence pressed behind her."</p><p>Where Malia teaches Lydia how to fight instead of Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Studio Killers "Jenny". I was just thinking of things I would change about Lydia's arc in S5 when this came to me. Hope you enjoy :)

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Malia snapped her head up from her checkered notebook to focus on the raspy voice. Lydia. The banshee asked her a question.

"What?" Malia crinkled her brow in confusion.

"I said, do you have any plans this weekend?" Lydia repeated, amusement glinting in her emerald eyes. The were-coyote had a tendency to zone out in conversations.

"Um, I don't know. I usually spend Saturday's with my dad, and Sunday's with Stiles, but ever since we broke up I don't really have a set plan for that day anymore." Malia replied sheepishly.

Lydia nodded in response. She had heard about the breakup from Scott. She felt bad for both Malia and Stiles as she knew they cared for one another, but guiltily felt a twinkle of excitement when she heard the news. For awhile now she had harbored a crush on the were-coyote. The strawberry blonde knew she shouldn't get her hopes up though. Malia was most likely straight.

"Why are you asking? Do you want to do something on Sunday?" Malia furrowed her brow in confusion. Lydia, Malia, and Kira occasionally had sleepovers, besides that and "behaving like a human" lessons they didn't really get a chance to spend much time together, what with constant dangers popping up in Beacon Hills. 

"It's just..... With what happened to Tracy and this new villain in our lives, I feel unsafe. You and Scott have your abilities, Kira can wield a katana like a badass, and I know I have my banshee powers, but I have no idea how to use them."

"What are you saying?" Malia asked with a tilt of her head.

"I want to learn how to fight. And I want you to teach me how."

 

 

"Put all of your strength into your legs. It helps give power to your punch." Malia instructed, hands on her hips.

Lydia did what she said and looked at the were-coyote for her next step.

"Now, make sure your thumb is on the outside of your fist. You don't want to break it."

Lydia nodded and punched the rubber dummy the way Malia had been teaching her to do. The dummy wobbled slightly off of its wooden stand, obviously affected by the hit.

The banshee excitedly flashed a grin at the brunette. "How was that?"

"That was great! Keep hitting it and see if you can knock it down. Make sure to hit the vulnerable spots on the body."

Lydia continued her assault on the dummy. With her intelligence of anatomy and Malia's physical pointers, she was making progress splendidly.

After about a minute of punching the object, the dummy eventually fell. Lydia smiled, panting from the exertion. Taking a swig of her water bottle, she turned to Malia, who was grinning proudly at her.

"Great work today. I know I've been pushing you, but it's really paying off, I promise."

"No no, I like to be pushed! Pushing is awesome, it helps me grow." Lydia insisted. "I would hug you right now if I wasn't so sweaty."

Malia laughed at that, a carefree chuckle. Lydia decided she liked her laugh. It was beautiful, just like her. As she drank more of her water she not so subtly checked the brunette out. She was wearing a battered pair of combat boots combined with floral shorts and a blue tee. Malia had amazing legs. She realized she was staring, and focused her attention back to Malia's face, who seemed to not notice the fleeting moment.

Deciding to take a risk, Lydia placed her manicured hand on the brunettes shoulder and asked in her most hopeful voice, "Do you want to stay over at my house tonight? It will be fun, I promise, I have cheesy romance movies and caramel popcorn. We should celebrate my progress, and your amazing teaching skills."

Malia felt her heart skip a beat at the banshees offer, and smiled fondly at her "I would love that."

 

 

After 2 movies and 4 bowls of popcorn, the girls were spent. It was 2:21 AM and Lydia could barely keep her eyes open. With a dramatic sigh she glanced over at Malia and yawned. "I suppose we should go to sleep now."

"Yeah, that would be perfect." Malia replied, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep though. I'm so used to cuddling with Stiles, having another person near. Even when I lived in the woods as a coyote, there was always someone in the pack willing to nap with you."

Lydia cocked her head at that, and said, "Why don't you spoon with me? It's no big deal, really. I'm used to cuddling with one of my pillows, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Malia lifted her eyebrows and softly asked, "You would do that for me?" The banshees' offer touched her heart. It had been a couple of months since the breakup and she missed the physical contact. 

"Absolutely. After all, it's the least I can do. You've been helping me so much with the training."

After a couple of minutes spent putting away the movies and moving to Lydia's room, the two girls settled under the silk sheets. Lydia felt a strong arm wrap around her midsection and smiled into her pillow. Malia was warm and smelled like cinnamon and the woods.

 

 

It was the best sleep the were-coyote had in a while.

 

 

 

"Like this?" Lydia asked, showing Malia her position. It was a Wednesday afternoon and the two had been working for 30 minutes. The banshee couldn't quite get her stance right, no matter how hard she tried. She was grateful Malia was so patient, Lydia was frustrated enough for the both of them.

"Almost. Here, let me help you." Malia walked behind Lydia, putting her hands on the banshee's full waist.

Lydia had to stifle a surprised gasp. She was dressed in a workout bra and yoga pants, Malia's slender hands on her bare skin. She felt her pulse speed up slightly, and prayed Malia wouldn't notice it with her heightened senses.

As the brunette helped her through the combo move, Lydia couldn't keep her mind on the training no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about were the fingers splayed across her hips, the warm breath on the back of her neck, Malia's comforting presence pressed behind her.

Lydia suddenly dropped out of her position before turning around sharply. Before Malia could ask her what was wrong the banshee pressed her full lips to Malia's.

Malia's brown eyes widened in a moments worth of surprise before kissing back with a, "Oh thank god, finally."

Slipping her tongue in Malia's mouth, Lydia shivered at the glorious sensation of Malia's tongue stroking hers. The were-coyote tasted like strawberries and the mint gum Lydia gave to her in 4th period. The banshee couldn't get enough.

After making out fervently for a couple of minutes, Malia pulled back with a sigh. She reached a hand out to stroke the banshee's swollen mouth.

"We should train more often."


End file.
